The present invention relates to wafer manufacturing methods, and in particular to computer-implemented wafer-based planning methods and systems for batch-based processing tools.
In integrated circuit (IC) related manufacturing foundries, such as semiconductor product foundries, a manufacturing execution system (MES) is generally utilized for manufacturing control. In a MES database, product manufacture is mapped by processing routes, each of which is composed by numerous operations. One important function of a MES is to provide planning data for processing tools.
In an exemplary MES system, planning data can comprise several levels, such as operations, tool group set, tool group, and tool levels. The operations level comprises operations for IC product manufacture. The tool group set level comprises different functional tool group sets. Each tool group set may comprise multiple tool groups, and each tool group corresponds to a specific processing tool.
Arriving materials, such as wafers, are processed and sorted into batches or lots in a batch-based processing tool. Thus, planning data provided by a MES corresponding to a batch-based processing tool is also based on batches. For example, if a batch-based processing tool PT-A allows a maximum of 25 wafers for a specific operation OP1, the related planning data is recorded in a MES database and based on batches. When one batch of 10 wafers arrives at the processing tool PT-A, the processing tool PT-A verifies the batch of 10 wafers according to planning data in the MES database.
The processing tool may determine that the batch of 10 wafers corresponds to the processing tool PT-A according to the planning data in the MES database. The batch of 10 wafers is then processed by processing tool PT-A by operation OP1 even if the wafer number does not reach the complete number, creating resource waste of processing tools.
FIG. 1a is a diagram of a conventional operating method of batch-based processing tools, in which the capacity of a batch-based processing tool 106 is 25, and arriving batch 100, comprising 25 wafers, is processed thereby. When batch 102 of 10 wafers arrives, it can be processed directly. Thereafter, arriving batch 104 of 2 wafers must wait for processing of batch 102. Due to capacity of batches 102 and 104 are incomplete, whole throughput is decreased. Thus, it is important for wafer-based planning data for batch-based processing tools to be employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,563 discloses an integrated method of dispatching and scheduling tools for 300 MM full automation FAB. The method disclosed, however, focuses on integration of short-term and long-term production plans. The presently provided methods and systems are mainly characterized by provision of wafer-based planning data for batch-based processing tools to resolve resource waste problems thereof.